Norcourt
The Imperial Elixian Republic of Norcourt Norcourt, known officially as "The Imperial Elixian Republic of Norcourt" is a Republic, with Imperialistic values, located in the southeastern corner of Achara, southwest of Arganuta. The populace of Norcourt, are comprised of hardworking, modest, and humble people, usually in the working middle-class. Most of the populace resides in the more temperate western grasslands, and northwestern highlands, while most of the subtropics, and desert lands to the east contain many small rural communities. The Norcourtians originally descend from the Elixian Sea Peoples, where they came from is often argued upon, however many historians can agree that the ancient city of Elixia was located somewhere in Northern Achara. Arriving sometime between 402 and 389 BC, the foreign Elixians then encountered the native Jalumyyrians. Through conquest and bloodshed, the Elixians managed to conquer the Jalumyyrians, assimilating both races together, and thriving as a united nation. Though a somewhat small active army, the Norcourtian military relies more on their technology than in numbers. Most notably, The army has only 35,000 active soldiers, whilst 2 million men, lay in the reserves. History Arrival of Elixians in Norcourt The City of Elixia is the city mentioned in the Elixian Code (religious texts) and mentioned in Jauious Jarrius Furii's Historical Account, of The Great Seafare. The Great Seafare was the enourmous migration of The Elixian peoples, after the sack of Elixia by foreign barbarians. Many Elixians lost their lives, and sacrificed themselves so that the evacuation fleets could leave in peace, leaving but a small fraction of Elixians to resettle and restart their civilization elsewhere beyond the seas. Thus the Great Seafare, a period of resettling occured. Many Elixians struggling to look for a leader, followed Volus Vallorius Harkearean, the son of Victus Vallorius Harkeureaii, a Hero of Elixia who sacrificed himself during the sack of the ancient city. Harkearean who at this time was inglorified, led his men and his seafaring settlers to the peninsular region that they called Jalumyyr of the new continent. 389 BC Jalumyyr was already inhabited, and as they soon realized, there was only room for one civilization on the peninsula. Surprisingly the Jalumyyrians were not like the barbarians of the old world, but intelligent, and well spoken that they were. Harkearean led a 13 year long conquest of the whole peninsular region and brought upon the complete integration of Jalumyyrian society into the Elixian civilization, and securing a home for the former people of the sea. Jaius Jarrius Furii's Historical Account of The Great Seafare The Great Seafare was the ancient migration of the people of the Elixian Empire, from their original Elixian homeland, to the land then known as Jalumyyr, lasting from 402 BC to 389 BC. The Conquest of Jalumyyr, was led by the then inglorified Volus Valorrius Harkearean, son of the Elixian Hero, Victus Valorrius Harkeureaii. This is the translated historical account of Furii, a supposed dear friend of Harkearean. Chapter I My name is Furii. Be that fully, Jauious Jarrius Furii. I am a young man, of Elixian descent, and a General in the Elixian Armies. My father like Harkeareans died in the sack of our Ancient City. Be it as it may that ye not know of whomst I speak of, that is indeed why the reason for this scripture. I under request of my dearest friend Harkearean, am to record a written historical account of what went on, on these very fields, albeit in a manner of much drama. Like our fathers before us, we are doing what is best for our Elixian peoples. May ye who gazes upon these scriptures, present this upon to the future, and beyond. We Elixians fear no man; no man who proclaims himself "God", no Emperor who deem himself as "Creator". We have endured many past struggles and deathbringers, such as the Sack of the Ancient City of Elixia. Our peoples have gone through hell and back, to further the survival of our great Elixian Empire. Our seafaring fathers, have done us a great favor bringing our people to this new continent. Victus Valorrius Harkeureaii, father of Volus Valorrius Harkearean, sacrificed his life in defense of the last remaining evacuation ships, during the siege of our ancient city of Elixia, by the outsiders. We shall honor our great ancestors, and bring glory to Norcourtia by conquering this land they have brought unto us! Let no man, nor god, stand in the way, of the Elix! Tis judgement day, my brothers! We march! Vengeance will be ours! Chapter II As the soldiers of the Empire of Norcourtia, press on, the native Jalumyyrians lie weary, some stumbling to their knees. The men have never seen such a terrific, extravagant, and gargantuan, of an army. They fall upon their knees, as they realize that the end is near, the Elixian Cross of War glistens in the ever so glowing glare of the sun. There gods have failed them, and the huge gray, beastly, ivory tusked monsters of the Norcourtian savannas, plow their way through the enemies lines, leaving nothing but the crushed bodies of their foe. Among all the dust, blood, and chaos emerges Harkearean, a man destined to make a name for himself, and to avenge his father's fallen Kingdom. The finish off the remains of the standing army, making short work of what was once the shield wall. The Norcourtian heavy infantry move in, making sure to take each and every wounded barbarian as prisoner, and eventually a "citizen-worker" of the Elix, oh the spoils of war... The Jalumyyrians as mentioned earlier, are what they call themselves. Natives of this land, it is wrong to say they are of a Barbaric culture, like of those heathen invaders in the old world. They are more so of civilized nature, they view us Elixians as a threat to their peninsula. And of which they aren't, we are here to take lands in the name of the Elix, and to find our great promised land. Truth be told, I long for the end of this conflict, and wish only nothing but the best for our two peoples. Though the Jalumyyrians are seemingly an obstacle, they shall soon be thriving citizens of our new Elixian Empire. The Jalumyyrians themselves are quite tan colored people, not quite darkskin or pale, but in between. The men are quite burly, and well built with sufficient musculature, defined enough to attract the eyes of any woman. Their women are thickly sized and curvy, slightly plump, pleasantly plump. most of all of them have quite dark hair and dark eyes. Their noses are bridged, and protrude somewhat far, along with their chins, while their lips and eyes remain relatively small. WIP